Emerald and sapphire origin series 1
by OP-Emerald
Summary: (summary re written) basically a prequel series to a later fan fiction series which I am yet to start on, there will be at least two stories before the all new series comes out but I hope you enjoy (I understand that this isn't my most popular stories but I need a backstory to the later fics otherwise it makes no sense in my opinion)
1. prolougue

Emerald and sapphire origin stories, the story of how 2 humans were reborn in the Sonic universe, more complex than you think, Sapphire is now reffered to as Ren. Essentially Emerald's house was destroyed and now he's living with 6 girls under one roof, how will this turn out, lets find out. Similarities you may claim to find are purely coincidental. The names of the girls have been borrowed from an app my sister showed me.

-School cafeteria-

"A TRUCK SMASHED INTO YOUR ROOM?" a girl with blue hair who was also wearing a pink striped shirt, pink skirt and blue jacket yelled towards a guy with a scar across his eye black hair and wearing denim shorts white shirt and a black jacket.

"Sure tell the world, even though it's really not a big deal i don't want the world to know" the male responded as he took a sip of water "Destroyed my whole house as well, woke up after what i was told to be two weeks in a coma"

"Are you serious?"

-Males POV-

'yea, the girl with the loud mouth is Aoi Mizusawa, good friend of mine and an upper classman'

-Normal POV-

"You're okay aren't you?" Aoi asked with a worried expression.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't now would I?" the male responded with a small chuckle "However..."

"Yikes, your story is like straight out of a horror movie or something" the girl interrupted.

"Agreed" the male responds as two other girls appear in front of him, one with long black hair purple vest and white undershirt, with a black skirt and a red-head with a pink sweater and black undershirt with pink skirt 'everyone knows who these two are, the red-head is Aki Momohara, there's litterally no-one who doesn't know her name, the tall girl next to her is Ren Kiryu she has looks and brains, no guy has ever scored a date with her yet'

"Aoi...what are you doing? and who's the guy" Aki asked.

"Yea...who is this?" Ren asked while our man was lost in thought.

"Hey, something wrong?" Aoi asked snapping him back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, no... no it's nothing" the male replied with a reassuring smile deciding to continue his story "As i was saying...where I'm going to live now thats the only issue with my current sitiation." Aoi stares at his face for a few moments.

"I might know a place i'll introduce you after school" she says with a small smile.

"Um, am i going to like this place?" was all the man asked before they headded to their classes. once it was over the two met up and Aoi led him to the location "HOW THE HELL CAN I AFFORD THIS" Emerald yelled in shock at the building that looked much like a summer villa.

"Just come inside and don't worry (Sounds alot like my girlfreind last night *wink* *wink*)" Aoi said as she dragged him inside the building and through to the living room "Just wait here" she ordered as she len left from his sight.

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" he called after her "*sigh* hm, what the heck am i doing here, did she forget something? yea thats gotta be it, theres no way she'd let me live under the same roof as her, is there?" he said as he looked at a window with tools sitting next to it, 'What the heck is going on here, renovations?' outside the window he saw a girl doing some gardening 'Where the hell am I?' moments later she noticed him and they stared blankly for a moment before falling back in shock.

"THEIF?" she yelled almost questioningly

"WHAAAA?" he yells looking around finding no-one before sighing releif 'she must be talking about me hehe...' "oh fuck, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG"

"What's wrong Mitsuka?" Aki asked as she entered the scene.

'Great just what i needed, if i live through this day Aoi is going to have an ass load of explaining to do' he thought to himself as Aki noticed him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled.

"Good question, and the good answer is...I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST CLUE" he answers as he runs for the exit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERV" Aki called as she ran after him with a broom.

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE I SWEAR" he yelled as he ran into another girl that had brown hair she just got home as she called it "My deepest appologies ma'am" 'where the heck did she come from'

"Aren't you one of Aoi's freinds?" the woman asked.

"GET BACK HERE" Aki yelled as she approached

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" he yelled as he ran past the girl through the door and got hit by a car as he crossed the road in his haste causing him to black out, but not before running into the bathroom where he found Ren wrapped in a towel who slapped him numerous times. A few minutes later he found himself in the living room with a bandage around his head and his arm in a tonne of pain 'must've dislocated it' he thought to himself as he snapped it back into place "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK" he yelled before noticing multiple bandaids covering cuts and grazes on his body 'ugh i feel like i just got hit by a semi-truck' he thought to himself as he lifted his hand to his head

"Oh good you're awake" Aoi's voice calls as he snaps his head up and looked at her and noticed another 5 girls standing around him. if he could move more easily he would have Aoi on the floor beating the shit out of her in exchange for answers.

"I have a few questions Aoi if you don't mind, first where the hell am I? second why did you bring me here, third and this is for everyone...did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me, fourth...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled saying almost everything that was on his mind.

"I'm sorry, i forgot to explain what this place is, it's called Famille, and it's a share house for girls" Aoi explained.

"You're telling me this now" he groaned "That explains the numerous attacks i encountered" he looked around and found the first girl he noticed "I appologise for earlier...Mitsuka is it?" he said fighting as much pain fromm his words as possible.

"Oh, um...it's fine" she replied.

"So what i don't get an appology then?" the girl he ran into at the door said feighning frustration.

"Oh, i appologise once again Sayaka i belive it is?" he said.

"I'm just pulling your leg, it's fine" the brunette responded with a mischevious smile.

"Well that was a disaster wasn't it?" a black haired woman pointed out.

"I guess so..." he replied as all the girls give him a smile 'I just recognised this one as Masaki Fujinaga, the land lady, and damn she looks good'

"Hey now that everyones here why don't you introduce yourself" Aoi said with a smile.

"OH" he gasped forgetting his manners "Just where are my manners, my name's Emerald" the male introduced

"So as I was saying earlier i was hopping that Emerald could stay with us"

"WHAT?" Emerald choked out.

"No way" Aki answered "Not living with this pervert"

"Too much pain to argue, not that i was going to" Emerald panted

"I agree" Ren chimes in.

"Me too, i couldn't picture living with a guy" Mitsuka added.

"Understandable" Emerald muttered "Kinda expected that"

"It could be fun, I'm in" Sayaka stated

"WHAT, I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT" Emerald blurted

"I want you to live here too Emerald" Aoi added

"Kinda gathered that" Emerald said bluntly.

"Then what are we going to do about this?" Misaki questioned with a worried expression.

"It'll be fine, Emerald's a good guy" Aoi argued

"But it's supposed to be a girls only share house" Aki pointed out.

"Not gonna argue there" Emerald agreed

"He has nowhere else to go?" Aoi pointed out

"Then he can sleep outside"

"I'M ON YOUR SIDE HERE, I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE BECAUSE IT'LL FEEL LIKE IM INTRUDING, WHICH TO SOME I TECHNICALLY WILL BE" Emerald yelled as he diverted his eyes to look at the window, Misaki catches his glance before speaking.

"I was trying to fix the frame earlier but thats as far as i got" Misaki explained.

"Now it all makes sense." Emerald said clutching his stomach.

"What does?" Aoi asked pausing the argument.

"TONIGHT, I USE WHATS LEFT OF MY POCKET MONEY TO BUY MYSELF SOME DINNER" Emerald yelled causing the group to face-palm (insert a whole world face-palming gif here XD)

"You know, i actually thought you were looking at the window frame" Misaki said rubbing her temples as Emerald toof a closer look at the frame.

"Oh, I see, i could fix it if you want, i have a bit of experience from living in a dump of an appartment" Emerald explained.

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked

\- A few minutes of hammering and cutting later-

"There, that should do it" Emerald said dusting his hands off.

"Cool, you fixed it" Aoi said in admiration "Thanks Emerald"

"It was nothing" Emerald said as he looked towards the landlady who appeared to be looking him over in deep thought, when she comes to some sort of decission she nods.

"I think Emerald should stay" Misaki decides

"I give up, i'll just live with whatever happens" sighs deciding to keep quiet.

"MISAKI" Aki exclaims in shock.

"That makes it a tie three on three" Aoi adds

"Well, i guess we don't have a majority either way" Misaki says blankly leaving Emerald thinking what now. "I guess it comes down to rock paper scissors."

"Oh for the love off, ah forget it" Emerald sighed.

"I'll compete for my side" Aki sighs

"Ok on three..." Aoi started

"One, two...THREE" they both finished together

"It's decided" Misaki said "Emerald, welcome to your new home"

"Yay me" Emerald said in a tone of sarcasm "Why do i not feel 100% safe for some reason?" he says looking at Aki and Ren and taking a few steps back 'why is no-one fighting back?'

"You'll be fine Emerald" Aoi said with a smile

"This should be fun" Sayaka chimed in

'God help me get through this' Emerald thought to himself "T-thanks, i guess" 'is this really okay with everyone'

to be continued


	2. Chapter 1: the unobtainable rose

Chapter 2, Origin stories, the unobtainable rose

A/N: Here's chapter 2, and so far, I'm hoping for more views because i currently only have one view on this fic. Which really sucks... alot. anyway read and review and i hope you enjoy the chapter. I Also understand that this may not be my best story but I do my best. Any ideas you want to share, don't be afraid to share them with a PM or review.

It is now the next morning and an Alarm clock is blaring in Emerald's room. Lazily he rolled over and slammed his fist onto the clock. 'Ok Emerald, everything that happened is just a dream, when you wake up, you will be in the hospital after suffering a bit of internal bleeding' he opened his eyes slowly to find that it was indeed not a dream and sighed 'Shoot...well I better get used to it because it looks like this is my new home' as Aoi came in to check on him.

"Morning already?" Emerald yawned acting like he just woke up before shooing Aoi out of the room so he could get changed 'Suppose I should appologise to Ren though, after all, I did walk in on her while she was in the shower' Emerald contemplated as he finished getting dressed and headed down to the living room 'Man that really pissed her off' Emerald thought as he saw Ren sitting in the living room and sipping a coffee on her own 'CRAP, she scared the living shit out of me, how did I not see her there before? Some coincidence though am i right?' he thought as Ren looked up to notice him 'Ok big guy, pull it together and go talk to her' he thought to himself as she looked at him as though she was waiting for him to say something. "R-Ren, good morning" Emerald said as she tilted her head a bit before straightening up 'Did I say something wrong?' he thought after not hearing a response "W-Well, I Just wanted to say..." Emerald started before Ren spoke up.

"Shut up." Ren replied.

"Wait, wha-?" Emerald started before he was smacked over the head.

"I said 'Shut up'" Ren Repeated smacking him twice more before he had the chance to speak before looking at him with no expression what so ever.

"Uh...What the heck just happened?" Emerald asked himself.

"Just stay away from me" She said before punching him and taking her leave without looking back

"Ow" Emerald groaned 'I was right, living here is a death wish, but where else can I go?' he thought to himself 'I guess this is what earnt her the nickname of 'the unobtainable rose' amongst the guys at our school, she won't even let me talk to her, I'm going to have trouble getting into her good books.' As he looked around he noticed the rest of the girls getting ready for breakfast and decided to help.

-During breakfast-

Emerald had just finished explaining this mornings events. "Don't worry about her" Aoi said with a strained reassuring smile as everyone else chimes in.

"So she really said 'just stay away from me?'" Sayaka asked.

"I wonder if she's still upset about what happened yesterday?" Misaki inquired

"After what he did I wouldn't even come close to thinking she wasn't" Aki explained in slight anger.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have happened if SOMEONE didn't give me the impression that I was going to die and caused me to panic" Emerald retorted.

"Why, What happened?" Mitsuka asked.

"I may have accidentally ran into the shower while she was in there, in the process of trying to run away from a certain girl who was trying to kill me" Emerald confessed as Mitsuka's face went bright red 'Yeah, I'll bet she's still mad about that' Emerald thought to himself before Aoi grabbed his arm.

"So Emerald, any idea on how to fix this, what are you going to do" Aoi asked to receive a sigh in response.

"The way I see it I have 2 options, listen to her and avoid further injury, or try appologising again and again until I quite possibly end up dead" Emerald explained.

"That second option is stupid" Misaki laughed.

"We can help you try and make it up to her" Aoi said with a determined expression.

"I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine" Emerald assured

"I'm in" Sayaka chimed in.

"No, really I'll be okay" Emerald enforced

"I'll help too" Aki added Shocking Emerald.

"Seriously?" Emerald questioned.

"Yea, only to watch her crush your heart though" Aki explained.

"Kinda figured there'd be a reason along those lines for you helping me" Emerald chuckled 'She's definetly not on my side'

'I don't get it though" Aki said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"She's turned down every guy that tried to approach her, so why don't you give up, and why do people like you get excited over her?" Aki explained

"Excuse me, but it's not like that at all" Emerald defended. 'Though she is quite a catch'

-To be continued-

Author: another chapter down.

Emerald: True, but I have just one question.

Author: And what's that.

Emerald: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING HURT?

Author: It add's depth to the story, besides from what I gather relationships almost always have a rough start, I think.

Emerald: And you tell me to stop spoiling stories, while i spoilt one you practically ruined two stories with one spoiler.

Author: Uhhh...READ AND REVIEW (runs off)

Emerald: *mutters* Idiot. WELL NO FLAMES AND PEACE OUT. Suppose I have to upload this myself...DONE.


	3. Chapter 2: Ren Kiryu

Chapter 3: Ren Kiryu.

-Flashback 1 year, (When Emerald first saw Ren)-

"EMERALD" the proffessor called to the sleeping male in the middle of the classroom "Care to explain this principle for me" the teacher asked earning a groan from him. Emerald looked up at the white board to see a ridiculously hard question.

"Can't you do it yourself, you claim to know everything" Emerald fired back angrily causing the teacher to growl.

"Ms. Kiryu how about you?" the teacher asked holding back his anger.

"Sure..." Ren responded standing up silently from the seat behind Emerald's and after a long explanation of the principle the room was filled with hushed comments such as 'I hear she won this years beauty contest as well' "...And that would be the definition of the principle"

"That is indeed" the professor responded with a smile, "see Emerald how hard was that?"

"Hard enough for you to call out the smartest person in class to answer it instead of explaining it yourself like it's your job gramps" Emerald fired back causing the class to erupt with laughter from everyone except Ren.

"Emerald..." the teacher growled as the class stopped laughing.

"Yes sir?"

"DETENTION, YOU'VE BEEN THERE ENOUGH TIMES TO KNOW WHEN AND WHERE"

-End flashback-

Emerald's pov: 'Ever since then i've had a small crush on her, I thought the unobtainable rose was a myth until that morning when she told me to stay away from her'

Normal POV:

-the next day-

We see Aoi, Aki and Emerald walking home together in silence until Aoi decided to speak up "The second we get home we'll find Ren right away"

"Okay" Emerald said plainly.

"Aren't you lucky Emerald?" Aoi asked as they continued walking.

"What you talkin' 'bout?" Emerald said giving a questioning look to the blue haired woman beside him.

"Because you get to live with Ren" she responded. "You're probably going to become really close to each other, right?"

"I still don't know wether to call it luck or a death wish, but I'm hoping we can become freinds" Emerald replied honestly.

"Come on Emerald, don't be such a sourpuss and think positive" Aoi teased slapping him on the shoulder "When we get home just try talking to her again, Okay?"

"Fine, I'll give talking another go" Emerald grumbled not looking forward to experiencing any more pain.

"And I'll be sure to pick up the peices when she grinds your heart to dust" Aki chimed in

"Thanks...I guess?".

-20 mins later at the share house-

Emerald takes a peek into the living room 'There she is' Emerald thought to himself as he noticed Ren lying on the Sofa reading a book.

"Go for it Emerald" Aoi whispered into his ear "Now's your chance" she finished before pushing him inside where he faceplanted with an audible thud. catching his "target's" attention

'Pain is exactly what I'm trying to avoid' Emerald graoned in thought as he picked himself up and backed away "You realise she told me to stay away from her right" Emerald whispered back to the concealed duo.

"What are you a Pussy?" Aoi hissed

"Just go already" Aki responded not long after "I'll be sure to pick up your teeth once she smacks them out of your mouth if it makes you feel better" she hissed.

"But I love my teeth" Emerald whimpered.

this carried on for a few minutes seemingly not catching the attention of Ren until eventually "Jus be a man for once in your life Emerald" Aoi hissed as she shoved him causing Emerald to trip over a coffee table with the table flipping over and landing on his face whilst also blowing her cover shocking Ren. "Sorry Emerald"

"Heh my mommies a fish" Emerald said dazed with the table still pressing against his face before he got the strength to lift it off and reposition it. Emerald then turned around to see Ren giving a questioning look "Ummm" 'I am going to kill you one day Aoi' Emerald said mentally while thinking of something to say before Ren spoke.

"Emerald...?" Ren questioned.

"Umm... ... ... ...R-Ren?"

"...What is it?"

'confidence old boy' Emerald thought to himself 'You have to at least appologise for the shower incident' "...I..." 'Just say something' "...I'm home" Emerald finished giving a small smile 'SHIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY'

"...Welcome back...I guess" She responded.

"...Huh?" 'did she just welcome me home?'

-to be continued-

Authors credits.

Me: Another chapter done.

Emerald: and another page of me looking like a complete idiot.

Me: Belive me it will be worth it.

Emerald: YOU MADE A COFFEE TABLE FLIP ONTO MY FACE, THAT IS PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE

Me: if you go with it i'll let you take my ferrari out for a spin and shout you a drink.

Emerald: DEAL, R&R PEOPLE, BUT NO FLAMES

Me: what he said


	4. Chapter 3: What Emerald saw

Chapter 3: What Emerald saw

(When last we left Off Emerald was trying to appologise for an incident that happened on his first day, let's see how this plays out).

'Ok this is progress, you have a flow going now don't ruin it' Emerald thought to himself. none of the two said anything for a while until Ren breaks the ice.

"Well then..." she starts catching Emerald's attention before getting up to leave. "I'm heading to my room"

'Why is she acting so normal towards me' Emerald wondered 'SHIT I never appologised' Emerald thought before running up after her "R-Ren" Emerald panted as she stopped half way to look back at him just as a gust of wind blew lifting up her skirt, and his angle didn't doo any favours so he quickly diverted his eyes.

"Well...What is it?" Ren asked

'I can't let her catch the wrong idea' Emerald thought to himself "Well, um..." Emerald startes as she realises what happened before squeaking and pulling her skirt down.

"Did you look?" Ren asked with mixed venom and embarrassment in her voice.

"Look, I, uh..." Emerald stuttered knowing this was going to end badly.

"Answer the question?" Ren demanded.

"NO, I SWEAR I SAW NOTHING" Emerald paniced

"You tried to though didn't you" Ren calmed by the smallest margin

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING" Emerald pleaded innocence

"You're lying!" Ren hissed as she approached him "You!"

"Welp, I'm dead but I swear I didn't try anything" Emerald explained trying to defuse the situation 'Oh boy, now she's pissed' Emerald thought as he was about to welcome death with open arms, but then Ren's voice softens.

"I was just...?" Ren started.

"Huh?" Emerald cracked one eye open.

"I was just about to apologise to you..." Ren continued

"Huh?"

"For all the awful things I said to you earlier..." Ren continued before running up to her room leaving a dumbstruck Emerald behind. Shaking out of it he ran after her.

"Wait...!" Emerald yelled 'Why does she feel like she needs to apologize to me, maybe I was wrong about her hating me'

-To be continued-

Me- Wow that was a bloody short chapter, and Emerald didn't get hurt.

Emerald- Yippee

Me- I appologise if this too short but I couldn't think of much else to add to the chapter with such a narrow topic, next one will be longer I promise, peace out people


	5. Chapter 4: Famille relations

Chapter 4: Famille Relations.

A/N: what's up guys, i think it's about time to post another short chapter for this story on top of my sonic highschool life one in one night, at least that was the plan until i got tired, I just woke up so I'm still absolutely fucking shattered (tired) right now, I fucking hate sleep recovery, you're tired all the time for what can be weeks at a time

. Also it's official, this is my worst rated fanfiction ever with only 17 views, I thought my stories were supposed to be getting better not worse, anyway, let's get this chapter out of the way.

We start off with Emerald in the living room after the events of last chapter, he's talking with Aoi and Aki about what happened.

"She looked really embarrassed" Aoi pointed out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO DO?" Aki snapped causing Emerald to flinch.

"I, I'm sorry, but I seriously have no clue what happened" Emerald confessed before giving a brief overview as to what happened before Aoi grabbed Emerald's arm and spoke in an a low tone.

"So basically things got worse when you tried to apologise?" the blue haired girl concluded "Hmm what can we do?"

"I know what I'm going to do...think this over at my favourite bar" Emerald decided as he got up to leave.

"I vote we throw you out flat on your ass" Aki claimed before reverting to Emeralds previous statement "Wait, you're in high school, how are you old enough to drink?"

"I turned 18 on the day of the crash, also I was kept down in grade 2" Emerald explained "But honestly i couldn't really care less if you threw me out, like I said on the day I became a resident here, 'you don't have to do that, I'll sort some thing out' I belive I quoted that pretty accurately"

"Come on Aki, I'm sure we don't have to go that far" Aoi broke the argument

"It's fine Aoi, if it will make things better I will leave, I'll just move in with my gay freind who is overly attatched to me and sleep with a butt plug, god knows what he would try while I'm asleep" Emerald stated as he walked towards the door, one look from Aoi caused Aki to cave.

"WAIT" the pink haired girl called as Emerald was about to reach for the door knob "I still think you're a perverted asshole even if those incidences were accidents so don't get the wrong idea, but I'm at least smart enough to tell that you don't deserve that kind of treatment, You can stay but we'll have to find another way to work this out" Aki sighed.

"Well, does anyone have an idea?" Emerald questioned as he walked back.

"Well first we have to know where you went wrong, what did you say to her?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing much.." the black haired male admitted "Just a hardy I'm home, with a coffee table on my face, not much else, I just didn't know what else to say to her"

"Really? hmm..." Aoi wandered in deep thought with a somewhat troubled expression "Actually we haven't been able to say that much to her ourselves now that I think about it"

"Really?" the man asked in suprise

"I admit Ren is pretty quiet around us" Aki said with a small smile.

'Shit must've really hit the fan, Aki's never nice to me' Emerald thought to himself as he exchanged suprised glances with both of them. "Well I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything but don't you three normally go to school together?"

"Yeah, but... I feel like I'm the only one who does any of the talking" Aki confessed

"Really? huh.." Emerald said aloud

"I belive the person she talks to most is Sayaka" Aoi added

"Yeah, Sayaka's a great listener so Aoi's probably onto something" Aki agreed.

"Oh? Sayaka, huh?" Emerald stated taking mental notes.

"You called?" Sayaka's voice came from nowhere startling Emerald to the point where he fell off the back of the couch landing head first.

"FUCK, MY NECK... DON'T TAKE THAT IN THE LITTERAL SENSE EITHER, GOD... I CAN SMELL THE PAIN...IS THAT NORMAL?" Emerald continued to cry in agony for a good few minutes before it eventually subsided "Sayaka, where did you come from, you scared the shit out of me" 'Good thing I wore those brown pants' Emerald thought to himself "I've just got to get something out of my room" Emerald lied dissappearing to get changed into another set of brown pants so they didn't get suspicious and throwing the shitty set into his garbage 'leave no evidence' he thought to himself as he walked down stairs with a rubbish bag.

"Oh, that's right it's bin night, good thinking Emerald get it out of the way before we forget" Aoi realised as the group emptied all the bins in the house to meet in the living room.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier?" Sayaka asked once things settled down.

"Well, if we're being honest it was about Ren" Emerald confessed

"Hm? What about Ren?" the brunette questioned as Emerald explained what happened "Hmm. I see"

"Do you two by any chance talk with each other often?" Emerald questioned

"Yeah, we talk a bit, but I usually don't get home until late so we often chat during the night" Sayaka explained

"That makes sense" the young man stated "Doesn't seem like she's comfortable talking around alot of people"

"Well that's something we can agree on" Sayaka said with a chuckle "It looks that way doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Emerald said before entering deep thought 'Hang on, that can't be right, I've seen her give presentations in front of the whole school, is she really that uncomfortable?' he thought as a smile appeared on Sayaka's face

"But, maybe this is an opportunity...You see, if we can get her to open up to you Emerald, maybe she'll be able to open up to everyone else" Sayaka suggested.

"Going to be tough since she's trying to avoid me though"

"Ohh? That is a problem, but luckily I have a solution" the brunette said with a smile before turning towards Aki and Aoi "Just leave everything to me" she finished in a sing-song tone.

"You have a plan?" Aoi questioned.

"I want to try getting her to talk to me more as well" Sayaka admitted

"Oh... Then I guess I'll tag you in" the blue haired girl decided as the two high fived each other.

"Thanks for your help Sayaka, It's much appreciated" Emerald looked down.

"No worries"

"Geez you guys are a bunch of suckers aren't you" Aki said as the group started planning, for dinner tonight?

-To be continued-

Emerald: FUCK YOU MAN

Me: What did I do?

Emerald: LOOK AT ME, THE STORY MAY HAVE DISSMISSED IT AS NOTHING, BUT LOOK AT ME, TAKE A GOOD LOOK... MY NECK IS IN A FUCKING CAST... AND YOU LITTERALLY MADE ME SHIT MYSELF, WAS THAT REALLY NESSECARY?

Me: Are you the author? No? Didn't think so, and no it wasn't nessecary, I just do it for laughs.

Emerald: SERIOUSLY? FUCK YOU MAN.

Me: Look, how about to make it up to you we'll go to your favourite bar and I'll shout you a few drinks.

Emerald: It's going to take more than that to convince me

Me: I'll give you my ferrari.

Emerald: To keep?

Me: Fine, I'll give you my Ferrari to keep, I was just about to go buy myself a new porche anyway.

Emerald: Deal, READ AND REVIEW GUYS


	6. Chapter 5: a first step

chapter 5 - A first step

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE LET'S GET RIGHT INTO THE STORY.

-Later that night-

It's now 6:00pm and dinner is ready, everyone in the house was there, except for Ren, she was called by Sayaka not too long ago and they were all sitting at the table waiting.

"Sometimes... Ren just gets so busy that she doesn't have time to eat until later" Mitsuka explained.

"Yeah. I know Sayaka called her but who knows if she'll even come down" Misaki said in agreement

'If only there was some way I could help' Emerald thought to himself 'I can't do anything right now but I'm hoping she listens' and wouldn't you know it, just as he thought that final part.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Sayaka appologised.

"Huh?" Emerald said turning around slightly supprised to see Sayaka and Ren behind him. 'Glad Ren could be here' he thought to himself as Ren closely followed 'Thank's Sayaka'

"Here Ren, take a seat" the older blonde offered as she pulled out a seat for her.

"Um..." Ren clearly didn't know what to do but even though she was a bit perturbed she took her seat "So, what is it?" she questioned instantly turning towards Emerald.

"...Huh?" Emerald asked confused as hell as a short silence fell around the table until Ren answered his confusion.

"I was told you had a big announcement, so what is it, Emerald...?" she questioned

"OH RIGHT THAT" Emerald stated chuckling nervously 'DAMNIT SAYAKA, I'M NO GOOD THINKING ON THE FLY' "The announcement, that everyone had to hear is...um...?"

"Well, spit it out" Ren stated with a doubtful expression. "You just said we all have to hear it" she continued applying more pressure to Emerald "And Sayaka says that I have to hear it more than anyone"

'SERIOUSLY' Emerald mentally choked "Um, let's see, it's on the tip of my tongue I just need to force it out umm..." he slightly turned to Sayaka who, even if it was un-noticed by the others, she was poking her tongue out in an almost worried/playfull manner, almost as if it's trying to say sorry in a way, if that makes any sense 'DAMNIT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE'

"Um, let's see, it's in there, i know it is, I just got distracted for a split second by this lovely china and forgot it" Emerald explained 'man somebody shoot me I'm digging myself a grave'

"I guess I have no choice, I'll speak for him since Emerald 'forgot'" Sayaka said as a smile popped on her face.

"Huh...?" Emerald said becoming confused as Ren sat there quietly turning her head to Sayaka.

"The deal is..."

'PLEASE NO, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY' Emerald mentally paniced.

"We want to use tonight's dinner..." Sayaka started as Emerald started sweating bullets. "...as a chance to bond with you. You know, get to know you better" she finished with a grin "It was all Emerald's suggestion"

"Huh?" Ren gasped in suprise.

"It was? OH, I REMEMBER NOW OF COURSE IT WAS" Emerald said with a hearty laugh 'A chance to bond? That clearly wasn't my idea but if this helps me get on Ren's good side then I suppose I could roll with it' Emerald thought to himself as he looked towards Ren who still had a look of suprise on her face while Sayaka who was smiling happily continued to speak.

"Most of us here have barely had a chance to talk to you, you know? so won't you please stick around for a bit tonight?"

"Wha...!?" Ren questioned "What the...? Why all the sudden...?" Ren questioned the effects of her shock slowly wearing down.

"Oh...!?" Aoi said sounding a bit confused while Aki also had a look of shock on her face, seeming to notice something the pair decided to take action

"She's right!" Aoi pointed out "I personally like the chance to speak with you a bit more"

"Me too!" Aki agreed.

"Huh...?" Ren stated confused as Mitsuka happily entered the conversation

"Yeah, me too! I want to talk to you as well, You always look like you want to be alone so I never get the chance to talk to you."

"W-well I..." Ren started trembling while Misaki flashes Emerald a quick smile.

"What a great idea this was Emerald" Misaki said with a smile

"He-he thanks" Emerald said nervously.

"So how about it Ren?" Sayaka questioned.

"I..." Ren started looking away nervously "The reason I haven't spoken to anyone is..." she continued stuttering "I'm just not very good at it..." she confessed "So I didn't want to bore anybody.

"Huh!?" Emerald exclaimed in shock as the look of shock circled the table.

'So that's how she really feels, rumors circled that she was just cold but now I'm seeing her in a new light, she's so adorable, HEY HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER MAN' Emerald mentally scolded himself as Aoi leant towards Ren with a start.

"You shouldn't think that way Ren!" the young bluenette scolded "I'm really glad I got a chance to find out how you really feel"

"Huh...?" Ren questioned confused

"Yeah. This is the first time I've ever heard you speak like this" Misaki added as smiles circle around while Ren stands in suprise.

"So, yeah! Please feel free to talk to us more!" Aoi exclaimed with a smile as the girl in question stood wide eyed in amazement.

"...Uh..." Ren starts unsure of what to say before she looked to the ground still looking perplexed "Uh,okay...thanks" she finished with a smile, a small one but still a smile.

Sayaka looked twoards Emerald and smiled sweetly 'Thank you so much, Sayaka, this is the first time I've seen Ren smile' Emerald thought to himself.

"ALRIGHTY THEN, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Aoi cheered

"I don't see why you're calling this a party, It's just us friends having dinner" Ren said with a nervous laugh as Emerald joined in lightly and the dinner together was a blast thanks to everyones help.

-After dinner-

'Oh man I'm stuffed' Emerald mentally groaned, he turned as someone entered the room. It was Ren who sat silently on the other couch with an almost serious expression on her face, looking at him 'huh, I wonder what she's thinking' They sat silently for a few minutes before Ren said something that Emerald never thought he'd hear

"Um... thanks for the 'party'..." Ren stated her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Huh? OH, um sure don't worry about it" Emerald said with a weak smile 'Even if it wasn't really my idea.

"Let's just let bygones be bygones" Ren said looking away.

"Huh?" Emerald questioned 'Even after everything that's happened, she's going to dismiss it, just like that?' Emerald grew... confused?... Reliefed?... A combination of the two? He didn't know what he was feeling until she turned to him, clearly blushing, but with a sharp look in her eyes.

"B-BUT DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA" She exclaimed firmly "I'm still not one hundred percent sure of you yet"

"Ah I saw that coming, but yeah I understand" Emerald said with a warm smile 'She thanked me, that's a plus isn't it?' Emerald thought to himself

-To be continued-

AN/ FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY LEAST READ STORY WELCOME BACK AND I DO HOPE YOU ARE RETURNING VIEWERS. Anyway here's the second chapter of the day as promised, next chapter should hopefully be done and dusted by sunday, nest is my HOTD and One Piece crossover, be sure to vote on Zoro's pairing, because once the next chapter for that story is up polls close and I announce the winning vote for Zoro's pairing, should there be a tie I will read through the comments and come to a deciding vote on Sunday when I publish it. Anyway that's all for now, peace out people


End file.
